Taking Chances
by rebeccag239
Summary: AU. Will an wealthy bachelor finds a unconscious young woman in his driveway and gets his staff at his house to look after her. Knowing full well he cant fall for her and having had to go into an arranged marriage to save his land what will happen when he starts to fall for her. Glee characters used but not in a Glee setting
1. The discovery

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

New fic alert from me. This is an idea I have had stewing for a few months but with Downton Abbey starting again in a few weeks in the UK It inspired me to start this fic. It revolves around Will as a young unmarried gentleman who has this large house and one day Emma is found unconscious no memory and Will decides to take her in and have the maids and staff of the house take care of her. I don't know how long this fic will be probably between 12-15 but I might extend it depending on the popularity of it. This is also set in England as I thought it would fit better and is also AU so even though many of the Glee cast will be in it none of the storylines will apply. Also it is set in modern times so not in Downton times it was just Will owning the house and having servants that's the same as Downton

Taking chances

Ch1: The discovery

(William Schuester, a wealthy bachelor, strode through the large hall of the house he now owned. Well to be precise his mother and father owned the house but since both of them had sadly died, his father in an accident and his mother six months later as she couldn't take the pain, he now owned the house)

"Good morning Mr Schuester" Finn Hudson the butler greeted the older male. His footman Samuel Evans also nodded

"Good morning Finn. Would you ask Miss Jones the cook to prepare my breakfast and have you or Sam bring it up? I have a lot of paperwork this morning and I do not wish to be disturbed" Will addressed Finn

"Very well Mr Schuester" Finn nodded as he headed into the servants quarter to tell Miss Mercedes Jones the cook and Miss Marley Rose the assistant cook to make Mr Schuesters breakfast. The three housemaids Miss Berry, Miss Cohen Chang and Miss Fabray each glanced at Finn as he headed into the room Rachel not keeping her eyes off him

"For goodness sake Rachel you do know nothing will come off it. He`s the butler you're the maid." Quinn shook her head

"Quinn one day I will be head maid when Mr Schuester gets married and he will need someone to look after him and his new bride. Then me and Finn will be together" Rachel smiled happily

"Who says he will be getting married though" Noah Puckerman the second footman replied "I wouldn't be if I was Mr Schuester. He`s got the bachelor life all sealed up. I envy him"

"Noah you do know the way you talk about women I`m not surprised you are single" Rachel replied with a smirk on her face. Noah was going to add something else when Finn came out of the kitchen and clapped his hands, Rachel going back to her duties as she didn't want to mess up her chances with Finn

"Any news" Shannon, Will`s best friend, spoke softly on the phone, People had been surprised Will hadn't ended up with Shannon but the pair had been too much to ever be romantically involved

"Miss Holiday spoke to me briefly on the phone but she seems too crazy to be a potential suitor Shan. I just want someone who loves me for who I am and not for my money. Plus I`m in no rush to get married" Will laughed slightly

"That`s good" Shannon replied and Will swore he could hear an hitch in her throat. He was going to address when he heard a slight knock on the door

"Someone is here Shannon. I'll ring you up later" Will hurriedly said and put the cellphone down. Calling for whoever it was to come in he smiled when he noticed it was Finn bringing his morning mail

"Thank you Finn" Will smiled "And tell Miss Jones the eggs were delicious this morning. Somehow I don't know what I would do without her and to be frank the rest of you as well"

"The three maids will come and clean the bedrooms when you are out this morning" Finn added "They don't want to disturb you"

Will gave a nod as Finn left the bedroom then something he read in one of his letters made him almost choke on his coffee. A new ruling by the leader of the land Sue Sylvester had called for all bachelors if they were living on their own to marry within six months of owning the land or they would be thrown out of their homes and their staff as well. Will shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Just as what he was saying to Shannon before hand and now he would be forced into marrying someone so that he could keep the land and the house and cursed Sue for doing this. She always had it in for his father and now she seemed to have it in for him as well. However he decided he wouldn't tell the staff until he knew what he wanted to do and called for his driver Blaine to pick him up so he could go and do some shopping. It was Shannon's birthday coming up soon and he wanted to pick something nice for her

"Did you buy something nice Mr Schuester" Blaine spoke cheerfully from the front of the driver's seat

"Just a present for Shannon. It`s her birthday soon" Will spoke politely. He spoke about his friends to Blaine as he knew Blaine most out of the servants but Blaine couldn't speak to Will by his first name. The car then drove up the long driveway of the Schuester mansion and Blaine got out and opened the door for Will

"Thank you Blaine" Will smiled at the younger curly haired male who then got back in the car and went back to take the car back to the garage. Will then entered the house and was greeted by Tina who took his bags from him

"Quinn and Rachel have each tidied two rooms each. I did your room as well" Tina grinned slightly

"Thank you Tina" Will replied "Was there any other news"

"I don't think so" Tina shook her head and was about to add something else when there was a large ringing at the door and Will went to answer it to see Rachel and Marley both holding an petite red head who looked as if she had been travelling in travellers clothes

"Rachel" Will looked surprised "And who is this…."

"I don't know, me and Marley went to the village to do some shopping and when we returned we saw her on the driveway. She could have been there for days but we had to do something!" Rachel exclaimed, Marley just stood there not saying anything. She was quite shy in front of Mr Schuester

"Thank you Rachel" Will interrupted the chattering brunette "You may go. But please bring Finn" he instructed her who nodded with a huge grin then returned ten minutes later with him. He then helped Will carry the young woman into one of the guest rooms where they lay her onto one of the sofas and then both glanced at her as she was still asleep

"When she awakens she must have a bath and something to eat. Then we will find out who she is" Will replied

"But she might be a murderer or someone not to be trusted!" Finn exclaimed

"Somehow I don't think that" Will murmured. Finn gave his friend a sideways look as he left the room to go back down to the kitchens and Will sat on one of the other beds waiting and waiting for her to wake up. After half an hour had passed she didn't and Will decided to leave her. However that didn't stop the chattering in the kitchens

"I wonder who she is" Marley mused

"Maybe she`s a princess" Brittany grinned "Like one in my storybooks I read"

"And maybe she`s just a nobody like us who got lost at the wrong time" Quinn grumbled. Both Rachel and Marley shot uneasy glances at one another

"Anyway we need to get the food served so that Sam and Noah can serve it to Mr Schuester" Finn added as they continued to cook. Whoever this young woman is we shall soon find out

And there`s the first chapter done. Next chapter will have `Emma` waking up and learning more about her and also Terri coming round (I know gotta be done I`m afraid) and also more antics downstairs regarding the servants. So please review and I should have the next chapter up next Sunday but I am going to a christening next Sunday so it might be next Monday or Tuesday but I should have the next chapter done pretty soon.


	2. Blackmail!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 2. I know last chapter I said Brittany will be in the servant's quarters but I made a mistake. But she will come in it later. Anyway enjoy!

Taking chances

Chapter 2: Blackmail!

(Finn knocked once on the bedroom door of Will's and a few minutes passed before Will answered the door)

"Thank you Finn" Will gave a small smile to his butler who walked into the room carrying a pot of tea and poured Will a cup

"Any news?" Finn glanced at Will "About the mysterious young woman" Seeing the look on Will`s face Finn added on "You know how Rachel talks it was bound to come out eventually"

"No" Will shook his head "She hasn't woken up yet but it has only been twenty four hours" Finn nodded

"Oh Miss Sylvester rung this morning. Saying she was coming to see you" Will nodded but inside he was seething. However he couldn't tell Finn why she was coming to see him so he thanked Finn who left the room and Will got dressed and then headed downstairs to the living area where he was greeted by Quinn and Tina

"Thank you" Will greeted his 2 maids who fluffed the cushions for him and Miss Sylvester

"Is.." Tina started to say but was silenced by Quinn

"I'm sure Mr Schuester will inform Finn, Samuel or Noah on the wellbeing of our mysterious woman" Quinn replied as she shot Will a glance and then the two girls left the living area. Will only had to wait a few moments when the towering figure of Sue Sylvester the leader of this land entered the living room

"William" Sue greeted the curly haired male

"Sue" Will greeted the older female "I can make a guess why you are here"

"And I think you would be correct. But to put it in more formal terms I am here to hand you a letter if you do not find a bride within six months you and all your servants will be sent away and this house will be sold to someone else. Preferably someone else with family but I`m not fussy" Sue shot Will a smirk

"Wait. Are you blackmailing me Sue?. Just because of whom my father was" Will felt his hackles rise a little

"I don't know who your father was. All I know is that at the moment you are unmarried and if you do not find a bride as they say it is game over." Sue shrugged but Will knew more however he knew he couldn't fight the blonde

"Anything else" Will wearily said

"No" Sue shrugged "Just that the clock is ticking" Giving Will another look Sue stood up and let herself out of the house, Will just sitting on the sofa shaking his head and gripping his hands into fists. Somehow having a arrange marriage was something he didn't want but if it meant keeping his house and land then it must be done. Slipping on his coat and hat he made preparations to head into town when all of a sudden Noah and Samuel burst into the living area

"Sorry Mr Schuester" Samuel said quietly smoothing down his waistcoat

"Yeah but we have good news" Noah grinned wickedly "It's the hot girl you rescued…" he stopped as Samuel was giving him a look "She woke up" he added on as the look on Will`s face couldn't be hidden as he put his coat and hat back on the rack and walked quickly upstairs

"I guess he won't be needing these then" Samuel added as he placed them back on the hook and then the pair headed back to the servants quarters

"Thank you" the girl replied quietly as she drank slowly from the cup Will had handed to her

"Rachel you may go now" Will glanced at the brunette who had brought the tea up to the girl. However it wasn't looking as if Rachel was moving so Will shot her a look and Rachel picked the tray up and scowling left the bedroom.

"Sorry" Will gave a faint smile "She gets involved in other people's business but alas she is only a maid so "he shrugged "So tell me. What is your name?"

"My name" she paused "I-I don't know" she replied "All I remember is waking up here. I`m afraid I can't tell you anymore"

"Not even what you were doing in Lima in the first place" Will added on "The village. This is where you are?" Will replied and the girl shook her head

"I`m sorry to be such a burden. Il just get my things and be out of your way" The girl stood up and started to walk slowly to the door when Will managed to get hold of her hand and some sort of electricity crackled through them. The girl`s eyes grew large, whenever that was to due with fear or tension, Will didn't know

"_She could be quite pretty once she got dressed up. Wait am I this desperate for a bride that I would hit on just a random stranger one that I don't even know_" Will thought

A few more seconds passed before Will replied back

"Stay" Will added as the girl climbed back into bed "I'll get my servants to chase a few things and try and find out who you are. In the meantime ill also get Rachel to get you a few dresses. You don't want to walk about in these rags all day"

"Thank you" the girl whispered biting her lip a little as she sank back underneath the sheets and then went back to sleep. Will shook his head as he exited the room and then made his way back downstairs where he was greeted by Finn

"Finn I would like you to go into town and speak to Mr Abrams the resident technician. Ask him to chase up any missing women in the area and try and find out any details" Will commanded Finn

"I`m guessing this is about" Finn shrugged and Will nodded

"Adding amnesia to the traits of being lost she seems to have" Will added as he walked away and Finn looked confused

"Memory loss Finn" Rachel smiled sweetly as she skipped away leaving Finn alone in the drawing room. Sometimes he was as confused as ever

"So…" Shannon trailed off as she glanced at the papers in Will`s hands

"Many of the young women who are willing to marry for the sake of me keeping my land. Sue sent them the other day but I have been busy helping Finn with the case of the missing woman. But no luck" Will sighed

"Will you gotta be careful with her. She might be a spy" Shannon replied

"I just want to know who she is" Will shook his head and Shannon decided not to chase him any further. So they looked at the papers but none of the women seemed to fit somehow. Some were obviously way too young for Will, some were obviously too old, and as Shannon pointed out if he wanted children in the future, they would have to be at a child rearing age, and some of them just seemed too weird.

"I suppose not the first choice might not be the best choice" Shannon shrugged "But wait" she paused as she noticed one that Will had missed "Terri Del Monaco, your age and she has a respectful and rich family so you wouldn't be downgrading. She fits all the boxes you wanted Will" Will glanced at the picture and he had to admit she was pretty. But there was something that Will couldn't really say that was right

"Put her with the maybes" Will replied and he and Shannon carried on looking and picked out a few more women who would then get sent to Sue and then would meet Will in the next few weeks

"Will you will find someone you know. You won't lose the land I`m sure about that" Shannon gave a faint smile to her best friend as she left the house and Will shook his head. Somehow he wasn't as sure as his best friend and hoped that Shannon was right. He didn't want to lose the house especially to someone like Sue as well. However he didn't know what the future held for him.

And done. The next chapter will have the introduction of Terri properly along with Artie finding some information out about Emma and Emma and Will spending some time together. The next chapter will be out next Sunday however after next Sunday I will be away for the next three Sundays so it will be going on a temp hiatus but I will be going into that more next week when I update. Anyway please review and like I said I should have the next chapter done next weekend.


	3. Introductions and plans

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three. This one will be more of a filler one so I hope you don't mind

Taking chances

Chapter three: Introductions and plans

"Mr Hudson" Artie Abrams wheeled himself to the front door

"Have you got any more information about that young woman I came in a few weeks ago?" Finn glanced at Artie who looked curiously at Finn before nodding and then wheeling himself back to his desk

"I actually found something a few days ago" he grinned getting a form out of his desk drawer "I found out that she might be out of town as there was a report about young women shipping themselves to Lima in hope of getting a job. She might have got separated from these"

"But no concrete news. Like who her parents are or her name" Finn was getting desperate

"I`m sorry Finn but I will keep trying. Why are you so persistent anyway" Artie glanced at Finn through his glasses and Finn gulped. He couldn't mention that Will had found an unconscious woman but he also couldn't lie

"Just research I guess" Finn replied. Artie glanced once more at Finn but he couldn't make him say any more than he spoke so he gave up

"Ok. If I have any more information I will let you know" Tipping his cap Finn headed out of the shop where all of a sudden….

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Finn was surprised to see the maid

"Oh my goodness Finn I didn't see you. Me and Marley were just in the village and thought we would buy a few things for the kitchen and I was just passing by. Why were you in Mr Abrams shop anyway…" Rachel looked suspicious

"Oh" Finn blushed and then glanced at Rachel "I was just checking on some details for Mr Schuester. He`s trying to find something out about that young woman. Details"

"Ohh" Rachel broke out into a grin and Finn looked even more confused "I understand now" Rachel nodded and then she noticed Marley across the road with shopping bags

"I have to go now. Why don't we talk some more in the kitchens" Rachel gave a grin as she ran across the road towards Marley. Finn glanced at the disappearing figure of the young woman and shook his head slightly. She could talk a lot and be a bit bossy but there was something about Rachel that Finn liked. He gave a small smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets then made his way back up the hill towards the large house where he would give Will the news that he hadn't found anything out about the girl. Finn only hoped that Will wouldn't be too angry as he wanted to make his master proud as he kinda looked up to him as a mentor as his parents had both died,

"Thank you Quinn" Will gave a smile to his maid as she poured both him and Emma some tea. She sipped at it nervously

"Sorry I haven't done this before. Been in a big house like this so I don't know all the customs" she blushed slightly

"So you do remember something!" Will said excitedly and then composed himself. It had been a few weeks since she had arrived at the house

"Only that I know deep down I wasn't brought up in these surroundings. Whenever that means I am poor or something in the middle I don't know" Emma frowned. She was wearing a simple flowery dress, one that Rachel had grown out of when she wasn't wearing her servants clothes "Have you got any replies" she gave a faint smile. Will had informed her of his plight

"Some. In fact next week some of the women who replied are coming to check the house out. But I don't have any idea what to do. I haven't had a woman to entertain since I was at high school and even then my mom and dad used to keep an eye so we just sat around and talked, you must find this boring" Will murmured

"N-Not at all. Maybe you could have a garden party. That way you could have your friends tell you who could make a good bride and then you wouldn't have to sit around doing nothing. That is if you would want to" Emma spoke softly

"No that`s a really good idea. I'll tell the servants to rustle up some food and you can come if you would like. Maybe someone there would know you and jog your memory" Will grinned

"Ok. I'll have to buy a new dress though" Emma replied

"I'll get Blaine to take you out next week in the car. He won't mind" Will replied. Suddenly he noticed Finn beckoning him

"Finn is calling me. I better go and see what he wants" Leaving Emma alone Will went across to his butler who was standing at the other end of the garden.

"I spoke to Mr Abrams. He said he didn't have any news but he suspected she was out of town. But apart from that nothing" Finn sighed

"Finn would you be able to get the maids and cooks to cook some food for next week. I am going to have a garden party for the prospective wives" Will replied. He had told Finn and some of the other servants that he was planning on getting married but nothing about maybe having to sell the house

"Yes" Finn nodded "But Mr Schuester don't you think you are being a bit hasty. Why not get to know them first"

"I can't Finn" Will shot a look and Finn knew that he couldn't ask any more questions. He ran off to the kitchens to tell Marley and Mercedes while Will returned to the gardens. He took a sip of his tea and gave a smile to Emma who smiled back while he continued to tell her about his plight to find a bride

(It had been a week since the announcement of the garden party and today was the day. Will glanced out of his bedroom window and noticed a large car driving up and two or three women getting out of the car. The plan was for them all to meet in the dining area and then make their way out into the garden where the food and talk would commence)

"You ok?" Finn glanced at Will

"I just hope that none of the women come for the wrong reason" Will sighed. Finn knew though that some would just come for Will`s money and not for the fact that he was looking for love also. Although Finn hoped that maybe he was wrong for once and he straightened Will`s waistcoat

"Shall we go down" Will glanced at Finn who nodded. The two men then made their way to the drawing room where Shannon had just arrived and was introducing some of the women to Will. However outside Terri Del Monaco was just arriving and she walked into the front doors of the house, Will had just shown two of the women outside so she just missed them. She looked around and then caught a glimpse of Emma standing on the stairs dressed in a royal blue dress which she had bought in town and her hair was all tied up in bun, Quinn and Tina helping her

"Who is this girl" Terri thought. She couldn't be a servant as she was too dressed up. Terri wanted to know who she was and she vowed to herself that if she was a rival for Will`s affections that she would get rid of her as soon as possible. Terri then glanced towards the stairs again and she had gone. Frowning Terri decided to head towards the gardens and that was where Shannon spotted her standing alone

"Hello" she smiled "Would you like some help with your jacket. Nodding Shannon gave a nod towards Noah who took Terris`s coat from her and then she and Shannon made their way to the dining area where some of the other women and Will were waiting. Soon a few of the other women came into the room and Will gave the nod to Finn for the party to begin. Terri however was still suspicious of that woman she had seen even though she wasn't in the room however she knew that her attentions were on Will

Next chapter will focus on the garden party and also with the servants gossiping between themselves about what is going on. The next chapter however won't be out for a few weeks as I am busy next week and then the next 2 weeks I am on vacation so it might not be for three weeks before the next chapter is updated although I will try and update it as quickly as I can. So yeah until next time please review.


	4. Garden party

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I'm back everyone from my vacation and what other things have planned. From this week onwards new chapters should come out every Sunday so that's good right ^_^/ Anyway onwards with the next chapter

Taking chances

Chapter four: Garden party

(Emma walked slowly down the large staircase being careful not to trip over the long blue dress she had bought. Getting down the last step she looked around and realised no one was around)

"I must have missed everyone when I went back to get my clutch bag" she thought and scolded herself. Looking around she couldn't see anyone and wondering if they had headed into the dining room headed that way, however she was stopped by a tall burly female

"Excuse me" the woman replied and even though she spoke kindly Emma knew she shouldn't be messed with

"I-I`m sorry I was invited by Mr Schuester but I must have missed the welcoming party. I live upstairs you see and…" she was interrupted by Shannon glancing at her curiously

"So you are she. The woman Will found" Noticing Emma was looking at Shannon confused Shannon gave a smile "I`m Will`s best friend and was just helping him out since one of his footmen became sick today. Usually I don't wait." Noticing the relief on Emma`s face Shannon broke into a smile

"I came downstairs late because I left my clutch bag in the room and when I came back no one was here." Emma explained to Shannon

"Well let's solve that. I think Will headed out to the garden with them" Shannon explained and the pair headed into the vast garden where the women were being served champagne by Samuel and Noah. Emma and Shannon stood for a while surveying the scene

"So how are you enjoying life here? Will told me that you can't remember a thing" Shannon commented

"I like it" Emma admitted "But I feel like I need to get home somehow but until I find out my identity I suppose I can't"

"Champagne" Samuel gave a broad smile and Emma gave a small nod taking a glass

"Mr Schuester is just across there if you would like to speak to him" Samuel added before heading off to serve more glasses

"If you want to go and talk to Will let him know you're here" Shannon added "I'll just go around serving with Noah and Samuel

"If you don't mind" Emma replied and Shannon shook her head. Emma then hitched up her dress as she crossed the long lawn and Shannon just stood there surveying the scene before she shook her head then went back to serving drinks

Will stood by the balcony nursing a drink as he watched the women along with Noah and Samuel serving. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Noah as he knew what his footman was like around girls. As Will turned around to go and meet some of the girls he ran straight into a tall blonde woman wearing a yellow sparkly dress

"Sorry!" the woman replied shocked "I didn't know you was there"

"No harm done apart from my suit jacket is soaked" Will muttered as he called Finn over to change his jacket

"I`m Terri" Terri introduced herself and Will`s face gave a small smile

"I saw your picture in the article" he admitted "I was meaning to speak to you"

"So what do you want to know" Terri smirked and Will knew he liked this woman. However he knew he had other women to see

"I'll come back later" he replied as he walked down the steps to the lawn. He then saw Emma crossing the lawn and he gave a small smile glad that Emma had turned up

"Mr Schuester sorry I'm late. What happened to your jacket" Emma frowned

"Oh one of the guests knocked champagne into it but Finn took care of things. Not to worry" Will gave a sharp laugh "How are you enjoying things?" he glanced up at her

"Oh good" Emma cleared her throat "Shannon introduced herself to me as well"

"That's good" Will replied "Listen I have a few of the women to meet I need to make a good impression if I need a wife. But we will meet up later on"

"Ok" Emma replied quietly as Will walked quickly to where some of the women were standing. Emma breathed heavily as she wished sometimes that she was one of the women to win Will`s heart however she knew she would never be so lucky and even if Emma turned out to be part of a rich family Will would have found a wife by now. Emma decided to go back to the main area to see if she could find Shannon again

"Porcelain "Sue spoke to her driver Kurt who glared at Sue through the wing view mirror "I am going to this garden party to survey the many women that Schuester wants to marry. I doubt any of them will though so my visit will have been a wasted one. So park my car up and I'll be back in an hour to pick it up" Sue then got out of the car and made her way to the front door of the Schuester mansion and Kurt parked the car. He then sat in the car for a few moments whistling a tune when he decided to go to the servant's quarters as Finn was his half-brother and he had some privileges. He entered the servants quarters and noticed there was only Mercedes, Quinn and a black haired boy Kurt didn't know

"Kurt!" Mercedes looked pleased to see her best friend

"Where is everyone?" Kurt scrunched up his nose

"There`s a big garden party going on so everyone is there apart from me, Marley and Quinn" Mercedes explained to Kurt "But what are you doing here?"

"Miss Sylvester is keeping an eye on Mr Schuester so she asked me to drive her here" Kurt shook his head.

"Oh Kurt this is Blaine our chauffeur " Mercedes introduced Kurt to Blaine who gave a small smile and a nod to Kurt who gave a grin back

"I better get going before Miss Sylvester spots I have gone" Kurt explained to Mercedes who gave her friend a hug and then Kurt left the room

"Kurt seems nice "Blaine gave a small smile before a bell rang loudly

"Looks like someone wants taking home" Blaine sighed as he picked up his cap and then walked from the servants quarters to the main part of the house

"Blaine would you take Shannon home. I have some business I need to take care of" Will explained to Blaine who gave a nod and then Shannon followed the smaller man out of the door. Will gave a small smile as he walked back to Sue who was tapping the walls off the house

"Sorry just wanted to make sure they weren't falling down. However that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Sue gave a smirk

"Why did you come today Sue" Will shook his head

"Just to keep eye things were running smoothly on your part which I guess it is judging from the many women who wanted to take you out. But just remember Will that people aren't what they seem. I'll see myself out" Sue gave a smirk as she left the house leaving Will breathing heavily but then walking back to where he had left Terri before Sue had arrived

"Sorry about that. Just some business" Will replied "Look I have a few days free next week so if you wanted to meet up then then I would like that"

"So would I " Terri nodded "So I'll call you" Will nodded and Terri gave a smile as she left the room. Emma then made her way back into the main entrance and sat by Will

"Will I don't mean to pry but some of these women might not be in it for the right reasons. Just tread carefully as you seem kind" Emma replied quietly

"Emma I know but I need to marry so" Will started to say but then stopped himself before he said something mean to Emma "Your right" he nodded "I'll watch out but I think I have found one that might be right for me" Emma nodded but she knew that he meant Terri and the pair of them had had words already. But she didn't want to stop his happiness so she didn't say anything and then stood up leaving the room leaving Will alone

I know there wasn't much wemma in this chapter but I need to move the story along but it will come in the future I promise. Next chapter will be set a few weeks after the garden party so until next time see you around.


	5. Revelations!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 5. Enjoy!

Taking chances

Chapter 5: Revelations!

"Yeah I'll tell the restaurant tomorrow Terri that we want a table. Yes I'll get a window seat. I'll see you soon" Will then hung up the phone and turned towards Shannon who was watching him with a look on her face "I know that Terri can be a hard to get along with but…"

"No it's not that it's just different things I have on my mind. If you like Terri then go for it" Shannon gave a small smile to her friend although inside she knew she was saying the wrong thing she just wanted Will to be happy that's all

"I think that Terri could be the girl for me after all. I'll guess I'll know after tomorrow`s date. Speaking of which I need to ask Finn if he can press my suit for me" Will then dashed out of the room to catch up to his butler leaving Shannon on her own

"Punkin I hope you know what you are doing" she sighed just as Will caught up to Finn

"Finn would you be able to press my suit for tomorrow. I`m meeting someone in town" Will replied

"Yeah sure" Finn nodded "Would today be ok as I have some business to take care of tomorrow and I might not have enough time" Seeing the look on Will`s face Finn backtracked "Nothing too out of the ordinary but Mr Abrams has got some more information about the missing woman

"Oh really" Will perked up and Finn swore he could sense the hint of a smile on his masters face

"Yeah but I don't know what will come out of it" Finn sighed "So yeah I'll get your suit cleaned and pressed and one of the maids will lie it on your bed for you"

"Thanks Finn" Will gave a slap on the back to his butler as he left to go upstairs as Finn headed to the servants quarters where Samuel, Marley, Mercedes and Rachel were sat

"Quinn and Tina have gone into town" Rachel informed Finn as he nodded giving a small smile to the petite brunette

"Can I take a look at that newspaper" Finn nodded to Rachel who gave a small smile as she passed the newspaper to Finn. He continued to read it as Rachel decided she needed to go and clean Shannon`s room especially if she was going to be stopping for the next few days. She left the room and left Finn alone with Samuel as Mercedes and Marley were back cooking the evening meal

"What`s going on with you and Rachel" Samuel hissed at the older male

"Can't I be friendly" Finn looked hurt "Oh I need you to go and serve" he scrunched up his face as he had forgotten Emma`s name "The lady who is stopping here who seems to forgotten her name" e finished

"Oh the redheaded lady. Yeah I'll go and serve her in her room" Samuel replied as he got up and made his way out of the kitchen leaving Finn on his own

"Anyone in" Samuel poked his head in Emma`s room and was glad that Emma was on her own reading a book "Mr Hudson said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I just wanted a glass of water also if you could take this dress down to be soaked" Emma handed Samuel the dress she was wearing at the garden party

"Sure thing" Samuel nodded "So how are you liking here. I mean I haven't spoken to you since you arrived here however I have seen you around. I mean in an informal position" he tagged on as he had spoken to Emma at the garden party and Emma hid a smile at the naivety of the younger footman compared to the swagger and the flirtation of Noah. She liked them both but she seemed to have a soft spot for Samuel

"I like it!" she admitted "But sometimes I feel like I shouldn't be here. All this glamour and the paintings and the dresses. It feels like something from another life. How long have you been here?"

"About a year. Miss Rose the assistant cook has been here less than I have been but everyone else here has more or less grown up. Mr Hudson the butler has been here since he was a teenager. His father died and his mom couldn't cope with bringing up a child so she had him in care and then he came for a job here and Mr Schuester took him as a under butler and then later on as his butler. Out of the servants he is closest to Mr Hudson. I really shouldn't be telling you this" Samuel paused trying not to panic

"I won't say anything if you don't" Emma smiled. "Wait" she replied as she closed her eyes and she could feel a memory coming back "I see a red headed lady and a man dancing. Lots of colours and pretty dresses. That`s it" she replied "But don't say anything to Mr Schuester please" she replied

"But that might mean you are one of his group. The rich people." Samuel smiled but Emma shook her head

"In the meantime I don't think it would be a very good idea" she said softly. Samuel looked confused but nodded at Emma.

"I'll get your water" he replied as he closed the door to her room and walked down the staircase his head spinning as he reached the tap and poured some water

"Everything ok Samuel?" Finn glanced at the younger boy

"I` m fine Finn" Samuel paused as he got the glass of water,leaving the dress to be soaked and made his way up to Emma`s room leaving Finn confused again in the servants quarters. And there was one thing that Finn hated being was confused

"You wanted to see me Mr Abrams" Finn lifted his hat as he walked into his office

"Yes" Artie nodded "I found this yesterday while clearing out my office. Six months it was dated but the main info is this" he jabbed at the paper "Rusty and Rose Pillsbury were found in bed having had some sort of death engulfed on them. Their twenty year old daughter Emma is nowhere to be found and police are wondering if she has run away or is also found dead as well"

"And here is a picture" Artie lifted the paper up and Finn could see the beauty of a well-made up girl who looked happy, However Finn could not be mistaken for the young woman who was stopping at the mansion and he gulped slightly shocked

"Should we tell the police" he glanced at Artie who shook his head glancing up at Finn who looked confused "But she might be a murderer!"

"No. The death was recorded as accidental so I don't think Emma has anything to do with it. However with the report I found about missing girls coming here I do think she would be looking for a fresh start and also maybe to hide her being rich as well to get a servants job. Maybe she was even coming to the mansion you work at and something happened an accident maybe. Just keep the details with me and don't tell anyone. Ill sort this mystery out" And Artie looked quite pleased with himself

"Can I at least tell Mr Schuester the name? I`m kinda tired of him calling her the woman or the red headed woman, It seems quite not right" Finn replied

"Ok" Artie nodded "You can tell him that you have found out that her name is Emma. And that is all until I have found more information out" Thanking Artie Finn left the office and made his way back to the mansion where he found Will getting ready to go on his date with Terri

"I found the woman's name out today" Finn replied "Emma" he replied before leaving to go back to the servant's quarters. However Will stood there and had a small smile on his face, finally he had a name to put with the face and hopefully Finn would find more information out about the woman. He had a right to know where she came from and also to put this mystery to bed

And done. More of a filler chapter this but at least Finn and now Will know her name and also Sam has also found out that she used to be rich. Next chapter will be more Blaine visiting Sue`s house to visit Kurt and also he finds out some of the other servants but there will also be action also at the Schuester mansion. So please review and I should have the next chapter out next week barring anything awful happing which I hope doesn't happen.


	6. The other side

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter six. Again hope you enjoy

Taking chances

Chapter six: The other side

"What have you got there Blaine?" Samuel glanced keenly at the note that the black haired chauffeur was reading

"Huh oh it's just a note that Kurt, Sue`s driver he came round the day of the garden party, he was wondering if I wanted to go round to the house. Miss Sylvester isn't in that day, Kurt says, he said that she`s got to go into town but as long as he`s back in time to pick her up it shouldn't be a problem" Blaine gave a small smile

"If you are sure. If you get involved with one of her servants. Mr Schuester won't be too impressed" Samuel sighed. However Blaine glanced at Samuel which made the blonde know that Blaine knew what he was doing. Smoothing his jacket he headed out of the kitchen where he bumped into Finn who had just come from collecting the breakfast dishes from Will, Shannon and Emma`s rooms

"Oh Finn could I borrow you for a minute?" Samuel looked up at the older male who nodded

"Just let me put the breakfast dishes away and I`m all yours" he replied placing the breakfast dishes next to Marley and Mercedes who were busy washing up

"Thanks Finn" Marley said gratefully. Finn then departed the kitchen and he and Samuel made their way to a room that was in the servant's quarters but Finn knew they wouldn't be disturbed

"I found out last week from Emma that she is starting to get visions of what her life was like before she came here. She says she can see an old woman and man dancing and lots of lights and dancing. Does that sound as if she could be part of Mr Schuesters group as if she could have money?. Finn?. Samuel waved an hand across Finn`s face who seemed to have gone into a daze

"An old woman and man. That could be her mother and father. And it said in Artie`s report that they were found in their beds so it could have been after a ball. What if the two things are connected" Seeing Samuels face Finn came back to

"Maybe Samuel. Thanks for telling me though. Me and Artie are working things out so any little details help" Seeing the smile on Samuels face made Finn feel a little better about hiding the truth from him

"I better get going. Shannon rung she wants a glass of water. I hope you find out the truth soon Finn" Samuel gave a smile to the older boy as he walked up the stairs to the bedrooms leaving Finn on his own. He sighed and then decided to see what was happening in the kitchens as Will didn't need him for any help at that moment in time

"You took your time" Kurt replied as he hurried Blaine into the Sylvester mansion which Blaine noticed was a lot bigger and grander than Will`s mansion

"Sorry. Mr Schuester wanted taking into town so I had to drive him before making my way here. But I`m here now" Blaine smiled as he followed Kurt into the kitchens where he was greeted by two blonde girls, two males who were dressed like Samuel and Noah were at the Schuester mansion and a dark skinned girl

"Guys let me introduce you to Blaine Anderson. I met him last week when I went to the Schuester mansion and he is Mr Schuester`s driver like I am for Miss Sylvester." Kurt greeted the group

"Why is he here?. He might be a spy" the dark skinned girl said bluntly

"Yes Miss Sylvester won't like him here." the smaller of the blonde girls said cattily

"Kitty shush" the darker skinned of the males replied to her "I`m sure Kurt knows what he is doing"

"I like his hair" the other blonde said dreamily to the dark skinned girl who instead of rolling her eyes gave her a soft smile

"So Kurt. Introduce me to your friends" Blaine smiled at Kurt

"Well they aren't really my friends. We just work together. Miss Sylvester doesn't really give us time out of work to socialise" Kurt murmured to Blaine who looked puzzled but decided not to pry "Anyway the dark skinned girl is Santana she is Miss Sylvester's ladies maid. The other two girls are just normal maids and they are Kitty and Brittany. And the two males are her footmen and the dark skinned one is Jake and the other one is Ryder" Kurt finished the introductions with a flourish

"Nice to meet you" Blaine politely said to the rest of the group

"I better go and clean Miss Sylvester's room" Santana whispered to Brittany and Kurt before leaving the room without Blaine noticing the soppy look on Brittany`s face. Blaine again didn't say anything but followed Kurt into the living area where Ryder served them tea

"Miss Sylvester doesn't have a butler or a cook?" Blaine glanced at Kurt

"She got rid of them both last week. Said they weren't good enough for her so she fired them both. I guess everyone else is on edge now as well" Kurt sighed sipping his tea

"That`s terrible!" Blaine gasped and Kurt just shrugged

"That`s the way she works. Says that she didn't get where she was without being molly coddled. Still sometimes I wish I was somewhere where I was treated properly and I wasn't looking around every corner to see if I was being watched. Am I still saying too much" Kurt panicked

"N-No your saying just enough" Blaine hid a smile as he glanced at Kurt as they carried on talking however Blaine hid that info in the back of his mind to tell the others at the Schuester mansion and to see if he could help them

"Will hey!" Emma gave a small smile as she walked across the hallway towards the curly haired male "How was your day?" she smiled softly

"Oh good. Blaine dropped me into town so I just did a bit of shopping and then I went ring shopping" Will`s face brought out into a grin

"Oh really. For any reason?" Emma paused

"I`m- going to ask Terri to marry me. Of course I need to make sure that the staff know and for them to make any arrangements if they either want to leave or Terri will be bringing her staff too so I might need to make some cuts but yeah I feel like Terri is the right girl for me" Will beamed however Emma felt like she had been shot through the heart

"N-No your right. Terri seems like a nice girl and I`m sure you will make a great couple. And of course have beautiful children" Emma hid a smile.

"Of course you don't have to go yet. Not until we know where you came from and more about your history. I spoke to Terri about you and she said the same thing. No need to go until we know who you are" Will replied

"Thank you" Emma bowed

"I have found out your name though. It`s Emma isn't it" Will glanced at Emma who nodded slowly

"Yes" she gave a small smile. "How did you find that out?"

"Finn has been doing a bit of research and he found out through one of his friends that your name is Emma. I don't know how he found that out but he did" Will grinned

"Well tell him thank you. He didn't need to do that. I am glad he did though" Emma replied. Will then decided that he had to go upstairs to change for dinner as he departed Emma felt another memory coming to her mind. She could see a red headed woman and a red headed man dancing but she could also see herself dancing and also talking to a few more people but apart from that she couldn't see any more. She sighed as she wanted to find more information as she knew that Terri wasn't right for Will but she couldn't tell that to him as that sounded bitter and twisted and Emma knew she wasn't any of these things. Hitching up her skirt she wondered if she should read any more of her book as nothing exciting was happening

And done!. Sorry if it was a little bit filler but I suppose you need those chapters. Next chapter will have Will telling the staff about his plan to marry Terri, Blaine tells the staff about Kurt and the rest of Sue`s staff, and Finn wonders when he receives the news about Terri whenever he should tell Will about Emma being rich. As always chapters should come out every week so until next week I will try and update as usual as I can.


	7. Announcments!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter seven. Sorry it's a bit early this week as I`m busy tomorrow and I apologise for the fillerness of it again but the action should kick off soon. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Taking chances

Chapter seven: Announcements!

"You ok there Finn?" Quinn glanced across to the butler who was looking across the kitchen deep in thought

"Yeah just thinking about something" Finn gave a smile to the maid who pursed her eyebrows

"Something or someone." Quinn gave a smirk which Finn gave a weird look to "Oh you know Rachel has been mooning over you as you can tell everytime she comes into the kitchen. So do you like her or not. Because if you don't I`m always available"

"I`m sorry I don't know what you mean" Finn looked blank at Quinn "It is a person yes but not Rachel"

"Oh" Quinn looked surprised and was about to add something else when she was bustled by Blaine and Samuel coming into the room. Frowning Quinn left Finn to go and sit beside Samuel who was reading a letter and ignoring the maid.

"_Should I tell Will about Emma being rich? But isn't that against some master and servant contract or something_" Finn thought to himself however he was broke out of his thought by Will appearing by the side of the kitchen. Rachel who had just arrived in the kitchens smoothed out her cap and apron and gave a big smile while Finn sat up a bit straighter as well

"Mr Schuester" Samuel said surprised to see his master there

"Sorry. I won't be here for long. I just wanted to tell you something. Something that could affect all your futures." Will sounded almost apologetic as he wanted to keep his staff but knew that he couldn't keep all of them

"What is it?" Noah perched his arms on the bench

"Well. As you know I am looking for a female companion. And I think I might have found someone. Her name is Terri DelMonaco and she is the daughter of one of the richest men in the country. However she has servants of her own so I may have to take leave of some of you. Which ones me and Terri haven't decided yet but we will let you know. Again I`m really sorry about this" Will replied

"So how long will we know who is leaving" Samuel perked up

"Not till after the wedding. Maybe a few weeks after we return from our honeymoon but again I will let you all know" Will then tipped his hat and left the kitchens leaving the servants stunned

"I don't think I want to leave the mansion" Rachel replied in a sob

"I think you will be still here. Miss Delmonaco will need a ladies maid especially if she hasn't had one before hand. It's me and Tina who need to worry the most" Quinn replied annoyed at what Will had just said. Tina just hung her head trying hard not to cry

"Come on guys. It might not be as bad as what you're thinking" Blaine replied as Finn glared at the chauffeur"

"Blaine some of us might lose our jobs. At least you will keep yours. I know I'll probably will keep mine as well but some of us won't." Finn snapped his mouth shut as he was angry at Blaine`s optimism

"Maybe we should talk about something else" Tina replied quietly

"Well I went to Miss Sylvester's mansion next week and I spoke to her staff and they seem really unhappy. Kurt says that she doesn't treat them with respect and that she sent her butler and cook away because she said they weren't good enough. I just felt really sorry for them and I was wondering if there was anything we could do" Blaine finished

"What can we do though? We haven't got enough room to keep them here" Marley replied quietly

"Marley might have hit on something there" Mercedes smiled at the younger cook who looked shocked

"I-I have" she replied

"Yeah" Quinn nodded turning towards Mercedes "We should try and sneak them out of Miss Sylvesters mansion and then try and find them jobs somewhere else. That way Miss Sylvester will know how it feels how to be let down"

"But when could we do it. We have jobs to do and we don't have any spare time. Not at the same time anyway" Rachel replied

"Maybe we could do it whenever Mr Schuester gets married. I know that might not be for a few months but I could let Kurt know and then let him know whenever we want to enact the plan" Blaine replied

"Oh so how close are you to Kurt" Quinn raised an eyebrow to Blaine but then shut up when the room fell into silence

"That sounds like a good idea Blaine" Rachel smiled sweetly and Blaine nodded at the ladies maid. Everyone else then carried on with their duties however there was still tension in the hair from Quinn`s comments

It was a few weeks from Will telling the staff about his and Terri`s impending engagement and Finn had decided not to tell Will that he knew that Emma was rich. Finn was busy clearing up plates in Shannon`s room when he decided to go downstairs however he could hear Emma and Will talking in the living area and decided to hear what they were talking about

"So what have you done today" Will glanced at Emma who was perched on the sofa in the living area

"Oh nothing much. Just read and then I spoke to Shannon for a while. I think she is going away this week but she says she will come back soon" Emma gave a small smile to Will

"Yeah I think she mentioned a while back she was going away. As for me I haven't really done much either. Except last night I took Terri out and I proposed. And she said yes" Will grinned broadly "We haven't set a date yet though"

"T-that `s great" Emma cleared her throat

"And again like I said you don't need to leave yet in fact you don't need to leave at all" Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma

"N-No after you get married I will only be in the way so after the wedding I will look for somewhere else to live. But thank you for looking after me though" Emma gave a weak smile to Will as she dashed out of the room

"Emma…" Will started to say but it was too late she had already gone. Sighing Will sat on the sofa, he liked the girl however he knew that Terri wasn't happy about her stopping so in some ways Will was glad Emma had agreed to go. However he wasn't sure. Finn then entered the living area as he had heard the commotion

"Mr Schuester?" Finn replied puzzled "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Finn but would you get some tea trays out. I want me and Shannon to have early tea before she leaves for her trip tomorrow" Will replied. Finn nodded and walked out of the room however he was stopped by somebody crying. Puzzled Finn went to look who it was and was surprised to see

"Emma?" Finn replied "Sorry Miss Pilsbury" he corrected himself however Emma was too distressed to realise Finn`s mistake

"I don't even know why I`m crying I mean he`s too busy in his new love life I doubt he even sees me" Emma muttered to herself but then realised Finn was there stopped her rambling and glanced up at Finn her eyes wide and tearful.

"Please don't tell Mr Schuester what I have said" Emma begged "I really want him to be happy and if he thinks I like him he won't get married and he needs to get married. To keep the house"

"Wait. Will won't keep the house if he gets married. But why I thought he could…" Finn started to say

"I don't know why you will have to ask himself. But please don't say anything" Emma pleaded and Finn nodded

"I won't" Finn nodded and then went back to the kitchens to collect the tea trays leaving Emma alone on the stairs needing to make a choice

And done. Next chapter will have Emma making a admission to Shannon the day before she leaves on her trip, Blaine informing Kurt about their plan to break the staff out of Sue`s house after they learn about Will`s engagement and Finn advising Will to do the right thing after he tells Will he knows about Sue`s plot. The next chapter will probably be out next Sunday however it also might be out on the Saturday if I have some spare time. Anyway enjoy and I should update soon.


	8. Tough decisions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto Episode 8. Again this chapter is out a little earlier than normal as I`m out all day tomorrow again so thought I would get it done today. Anyway enjoy!

Taking chances

Chapter eight: Tough decisions

"So what you are saying is while your master is getting married you plan to break us out of Miss Sylvesters mansion and then bring us to your masters mansion" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he couldn't quite believe what Blaine was saying

"Isn't it great? Quinn, one of our maids, thought of the idea. And then we will need more work because of having more people in the mansion so more servants. And then we will be together all at the same time" Blaine shot a smile towards Kurt

"Yes but Blaine we both have the same job. We both drive and I doubt your master will want two drivers so one of us will luck out" Kurt shook his head because as much as he wanted to leave the clutches of Miss Sylvester he honestly couldn't work out how this plan could work

"Please Kurt. For me" Blaine begged and Kurt gave a small smile at the puppy dog look Blaine was giving him

"Ok" Kurt sighed "But if anything goes wrong it's on your head. I have no inclusion of being involved in this plot"

"I'll take full responsibility" Blaine grinned and then left the Sylvester mansion as he was taking Will to it as he was organising something with Sue about the wedding and how this would involve him taking over his mansion. Blaine waited outside for a few moments and then Will appeared

"Everything ok Mr Schuester" Blaine said chirpily

"You know Blaine they are at the moment" Will smiled as he climbed inside the car

"Have you set a date for the wedding yet?" Blaine replied

"Yes we have. It's going to be in two weeks as I don't think Terri wants to wait much longer. "Will answered Blaine's question and Blaine stored that away to tell the rest of the staff. The rest of the car journey remained silent with Will trying to work out costs for the wedding and Blaine trying hard not to run them both of the road. They then arrived back at the mansion and Blaine let Will out of the car

"Thank you Blaine. Here`s a tip" Will then handed Blaine some money and Blaine grinned

"Thanks Mr Schuester" he grinned and then Will headed off into the mansion. Blaine then headed into the kitchens where Rachel was sat

"I just spoke to Kurt and he says everything is go for the plan. Mr Schuester also said his wedding is in two weeks so I think we should head for then" Blaine grinned

"You know are you sure about this plan Blaine?" Rachel glanced at the younger male who nodded

"The way Miss Sylvester treats them is just terrible. I'm sure they will have a better life here" Blaine replied tipping his cap towards Rachel who just gave a hearty sigh as she continued to flick through the magazine she was reading

"Oh Finn!" Will called out as he was walking between the dining area and the living area of the mansion. Finn then suddenly stopped and glanced at Will as he was still dazed at what Emma had told him a few days ago

"Will" Finn glanced at his master and then decided to bite the bullet "Could I have a word in your study?"

"Y-Yeah sure I mean Terri isn't due for a few more hours yet so I have a bit of free time" Will quicky said as Finn followed him into his study "So what did you want to ask me?"

"First I think it's great that you got engaged to Miss Delmonaco" Finn gave a smile to Will as he wanted him to make sure he was happy before he threw the bombshell "But I heard off someone that you need to get married to keep the mansion. And I just want to make sure you are making the right decision that's all…" Finn placed his hands together as he looked up at Will as he gazed his look at Finn

"Finn….." Will started to say as he didn't know how much he should trust his servant with "Ok yes me and Terri are rushing a bit getting married but that's because that we love one another. It's nothing to do with the house or anything silly like that"

"So the house is safe" Finn glanced at Will who nodded "That`s great" Finn grinned "Because if you needed to get married to keep the house then that would make sense. Because there are other women out there who might want the chance to be your husband"

"Like who?" Will paused

"Other women…" Finn stuttered and then realising he had said too much came silent "Look just make sure you are getting married for the right reasons that's all. You have a choice but as a servant I don't. Just tread carefully that's all"

"I appreciate that Finn but I know what I am doing" Will replied "Can you tell Miss Jones and Rose that the meal needs cooking for the evening meal" Finn nodded as he left the study and made his way to the kitchens knowing that things didn't go as well as he had expected

"Everything ok Finn" Marley said quietly

"Yeah Mr Schuester just wanted to tell you and Mercedes that the meal needs cooking" Nodding Marley made her way to tell Mercedes while Finn just sat at the table deep in thought. He knew his master had lied to him but he couldn't just accuse him of lying as he would lose his job for sure. He just needed a thin line between the truth and a white lie.

"Thanks so much Tina" Shannon smiled at the maid as she and Emma sat sipping tea before Shannon would go on her trip later that afternoon

"So are you excited about your trip" Emma politely said smoothing down her blouse

"I am" Shannon nodded "But I'll be back for Will`s wedding in two weeks." Emma looked down at the ground and Shannon smiled fondly at her friend "I know you have a crush on him and if I wasn't such a close friend I would be tempted to but with your standing you have no chance"

"It's not that" Emma replied "It's his fiancée"

"Terri?" Shannon said puzzled

"She saw me at the garden party and she wasn't very nice…" Emma replied as she remembered what had happened then

_Emma stood at the top of the staircase dressed in her long blue dress and bun in her hair. She felt almost like a princess and almost like she had been in this position once before. She then walked down the staircase slowly and was about to head into the gardens to speak to Will again when she bumped into a blonde woman who looked a little bit older than she was _

"_S-Sorry" she muttered bending down to pick up the glass_

"_Yes" Terri nodded "I think you should be sorry. I saw you beforehand flirting with my man and I noticed you beforehand this morning on the staircase. So maybe before you leave here you might like to leave before you do something that you regret and get Will all confused. He needs a wife for the mansion and I`m ok with not getting married for money." She gave a smirk towards Emma who froze in fright before dashing back off to the house leaving Terri standing there and deciding to go and see if she could find Will _

"What a witch" Shannon muttered and Emma hid a smile

"That`s how I knew Will was in danger of losing the mansion and the fact he could marry someone as horrid as Terri. But if I try and tell him he won't believe me as he seems dazzled by her spell" Emma looked down at her cup as she was trying hard not to cry

"Look if I wasn't going on the trip I would tell Will straight but somehow like you said maybe he needs to do this to get the house. I'll try and get through to him but don't say anything to anyone else" Shannon told Emma who nodded. However what Shannon didn't know was that Emma had already kind of told Finn and now he was trying to tell Will before the wedding came

And done. The next chapter will be the wedding chapter and also the big break out chapter so things will be coming to a head but that isn't the end of things not for a long while. Next chapter should be out next Sunday so please review and I should be out as soon as I can


End file.
